


草莓，草莓

by icejeen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 有前男友暗示
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 1





	草莓，草莓

**Author's Note:**

> Bgm 两个男朋友-新裤子

我也真的被打动过。日日树涉昂着头坐在木桌上闭眼陶醉，微笑的嘴角露出遗憾的弧度。

放学铃声从教学楼向四面八方传开，金黄色的落日光彩跟随余波四散，教室里做梦的痴人像被嵌在玻璃中的裂纹一样突兀又美丽。

嗯嗯。朔间零翻开现代文课上没读完的小说。

笑得可爱，笑得甜蜜。他一直这样僵硬地微笑着，就跟画中的那种微笑一样，在这光圈的衬托下显得特别扎眼。

听我说，别看了！日日树涉使劲摇晃他的肩膀，视野中的文字开始摆动，开始光怪陆离，开始套上波浪形的裙摆从一个台阶跳到下一个台阶，或者再往上。

听着呢。过了一阵，涉的眼睛突然充满丁香姑娘一般的迷蒙和忧郁，侧着头斜斜盯着朔间零，直到零轻轻拨开他的手给书翻页。

那我刚才说了什么？涉又焕出自信的光彩，手指绕着自己的头发，含着下嘴唇瞧他。

……去年冬天，你除了他送的草莓蛋糕之外就再没吃过新鲜的草莓。

唉，草莓干也是很不错的。但要是非得在它和蔓越莓干里选一个——我一定不选它。涉松开那一绺头发，伸手去碰零的脸颊。朔间零的体温水平终于在一月里与平常人保持了一致。

零在涉轻哼的间隙提议去吃草莓甜点。知道了，过两天就是草莓日了是吧？涉雀跃地点头。我们常去的那家店好像要推出新的草莓芝士塔、草莓惠方卷、草莓冰淇淋还有限定的草莓蛋糕唔。总之招牌上好像写了挺多……零苦恼地回忆。

涉陷入无穷尽的草莓宇宙，着迷地计划明天的放学后行程。只有草莓的可丽饼……他喟叹一声。

啊，等等。零冬天不是住在学校里吗？为什么会看到路上的招牌？涉从草莓天堂里脱身，匀出些许精力照顾他的小谎。

零撇嘴，重新翻开被他合上的书。继续讲你的故事。

涉喃喃低语，声音最终消失在嘴边。长长的厚厚的宛如绒毯的秀丽头发盖住他的半边脸，留下随呼吸起伏的胸膛。

零没有问他为什么今天不想回去，也没有问他为什么要讲他们早已熟记于心的童话（以那么戏剧的姿态）。

这个彩排将结束，演出将结束，演唱者会死，最后乐谱会以各种形式被破坏，最终“莫扎特”的名字会消失，尘埃将获胜。

夏天吃莲子，秋天敲盘等秋葵，冬天则去追随草莓。三月在淡紫色的花田里飨春，那风筝，那绮丽的花蕊和修长的叶，皆在寒气未退的轻柔的春风中摇摆，尘埃的影子映在静河中。

教室前方的时针分针停在完美的左右切割线上，稍年长的男学生捧起涉垂下来的波斯飞毯般的一部分。

嘶，痛痛痛。涉夸张地大叫，护住头发后像被捕兽夹伤了腿的鹿一样来回蹦跳。幼稚！他痛斥朔间零不满十二岁心智的小学生行为。

对待什么样的人就要用什么样的方法。

做什么这么凶……涉拎起零的书来回颠倒着甩，试图找出夹在里面的书签和纸条。书竟然比我还好看，比我的故事还好听？

好看极了也好听极了。高三的楼层只剩下B班还有交谈的痕迹。朔间零指指时钟让他快点回去，不知道一月的偏僻小径会不会有奇怪的人出没。

你知道，再没有比我更“奇怪”的人了。涉不放在心上，借此得寸进尺：或者你陪我走到车站，去看看你亲爱的朋友日日树涉我是否能够？他深深鞠一躬，侧着腰身露出调皮的表情。

这个招牌笑容，是一个业已垂垂老去的老灵魂在俏丽的躯壳里所能显露出的最年轻自然的挣扎。

朔间零说，不要。

你怎么能……！涉瞪大眼睛，仿佛目睹阁楼上的凶杀案一样震惊。冷酷！极端的冷酷！要是我会惊惶胆怯，那么你就可以宣称我是一个少女怀抱中的婴孩。

不不，我并没有用剑向你挑战。零摊开掌心以示清白。只是想让你学会一个人成长。

那你倒是别假惺惺地担心来担心去。零才反应过来涉是要恶心他。你才是，别总是走露阴癖才喜欢的小路。

哼，总之我自有分寸。

朔间零向来才是那个更擅长冷战的人，却在日日树涉这里碰了壁。斎宫宗梳理mademoiselle的头发，在他们俩之间权衡，得出这个结论：你还是乖乖去道歉的好。

凭什么是我？

就凭是你约的他。斎宫的表情同昨天的涉如出一辙。露……！你换个词也好，这太低俗肮脏了！

那我有什么办法……我交往过的女孩子哪个像他一样难搞。零底气不足，音调渐渐消下去。

所以你才选了他。斎宫一阵见血道。选了他做你寻回自我的开端，一开始做决定的人是你，他只是被动接受。

你们谁都没看见他有多积极主动！我是说，在我们第一次约会之后他简直欢乐得像块小牛皮糖，怎么都甩不掉。

嘿嘿，停下。这是二十一世纪的荡妇羞辱吗？逆先夏目躺在沙发上枕着小枕头转过来指责他。带哥哥们来这里可不是来听你对涉哥哥人身攻击的。

晓得了……零道歉。

零只是害羞了。深海奏汰笑嘻嘻地说。

……谁知道他现在这么拿乔。

斎宫摇摇头表示朽木不可雕也。就你现在这花丛老手的样子去撩涉，他也是不要的。

零愁眉苦脸，哀叹一声继续看昨天被涉折磨过的小册子。烦人，烦人。

夏目起身去整理被他私下搬运进来的禁书。这就是为什么我们依然available。

至少我和你不一样。

好吧。日日树涉骄矜地点头。我接受你的道歉。

朔间零撇过头去轻啐。

……我都看见了。涉拉下他的帽子好盖住零的耳朵。刚好今天雪停了，真好。

幽暗狭小的天空随着日光的延长逐渐敞亮，浓稠的草莓香味浸泡在成堆的雪块中，缠缠绵绵地绕在他们鼻尖。

我钟意你胜过现在眼前的雪……零卡带，挠着下巴思索。

胜过寻常的白雪皑皑，它们虽美丽却没有“我”的笔挺和骄傲。也胜过你嘴里的草莓汁液，它们虽然香甜满溢却没有“我”在寒风中仍饱满的红唇。

你最好记着，不然再过几个月，或者几个星期，或者就在明天、后天，你就会为糟糕的记性懊悔不已。痛惜自己没有牢牢抓紧我的思想。

物质丧失了主动，随波逐流，以阴柔的方式臣服屈从，在一切冲动面前俯首帖耳，形成一片法外之地，向林林总总的骗子和三脚猫敞开大门，这是一个滥用权力的领域，一个造物主肆意操纵的可疑领域。

但我抓住了你。

好吧好吧。涉任他攥住自己的手腕脱下手套，印上鲜红的甜腻的草莓汁。

**Author's Note:**

> 《学生托乐思的迷惘》  
> 《仿生人会梦到电子羊吗？》  
> 《麦克白》第三幕第四场  
> 《人体模型》Bruno Schulz


End file.
